The inventive concept relates to a level shifter, and more particularly, to a level shifter that outputs a second voltage level in response to a signal of a first voltage level.
As process parameters shrink, the first power voltage Vdd of a level shifter is continuously decreasing. However, the threshold voltage of a high-voltage transistor does not decrease in proportion thereto. Therefore, a proper operation of a level shifter for converting a voltage level of a signal from a low first power voltage Vdd to a high second power voltage Vpp is becoming difficult to maintain.